


Blue

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo 2 [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Attempted Murder, Coma, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Murder, everyone is broken, wow this is dark I am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Their love was like a fairytale. It had been magical, and captivating, and everyone thought surely they would have their happy ending. Minhyuk. Bright, beautiful Minhyuk, with his fiery hair and his stormy eyes and his sweetest smile. His fairytale prince.And Hyunwoo had fallen in love. Head over heels, stupidly, completely, in love. A prince for a prince, Minhyuk would say.(But maybe he was never the prince in this fairytale. Maybe he had always been the beast, lurking in the shadows to capture the sweet prince, to snuff out his lights, to break his fragile heart.)





	

He thought he would learn to love him again over time. He thought he would thaw his frozen heart. He thought that one day, maybe, he wouldn’t look at him the way he does. He thought that one day, maybe, he would look into his eyes and not see the things he does. Contempt. Disgust. Betrayal.

_He_ ’s always there. Quietly, in between them. Unspoken, but always present. His Mistake. He knows, when he can’t breathe, it’s _his_ hands on his throat. He did this to him. He did this to _him._

He knows why he stays. He knows he can’t leave. So he stays. In this broken house, in this broken life. With this broken love.

\--

Their love was like a fairytale. It had been magical, and captivating, and everyone thought surely they would have their happy ending.

Minhyuk. Bright, beautiful Minhyuk, with his fiery hair and his stormy eyes and his sweetest smile. His fairytale prince.

And Hyunwoo had fallen in love. Head over heels, stupidly, completely, in love. A prince for a prince, Minhyuk would say.

(But maybe he was never the prince in this fairytale. Maybe he had always been the beast, lurking in the shadows to capture the sweet prince, to snuff out his lights, to break his fragile heart.)

Their love was everything, always too much, yet never enough. Hyunwoo needed more than Minhyuk could give.

So he turned to Hyungwon.

Sleek, beautiful Hyungwon, with his raven hair and his emerald eyes.

Sleek, beautiful, best friend of Minhyuk, Hyungwon.

And Hyunwoo had taken from Hyungwon what he couldn’t get from Minhyuk.

If Minhyuk was like a hurricane, Hyungwon was like the calm after the storm. Despite his misgivings about the situation, he would comfort Hyunwoo, and he would give him what he needed, time and time again.

(Hyungwon was a fool for Hyunwoo. He could never say no. He couldn’t say no when Hyunwoo asked him to lie for him. He couldn’t say no when Hyunwoo asked him to lie to his best friend.)

_He wasn’t here._

_He wasn’t with me._

_There is nothing between us._

\--

Minhyuk closes his eyes, listening to the whirring and buzzing of the machines. The machines keeping his friend alive. (He doesn’t know why he still thinks of him as his friend. Maybe, somewhere deep in his heart, he still wishes they were just that.)

Friends.

But how could he be friends with his husband’s lover.

How could he be friends with the man who destroyed his life.

(No. The man who destroyed his life was sitting at home. Waiting for him. Wishing for him to come home.)

But he couldn’t come home. Not as long he’s there. And yet he also couldn’t leave.

And so he’s here, listening to the whirring and the buzzing of the machines.

Wishing for his friend who wasn’t his friend to wake up.

Wishing for his friend who wasn’t his friend to never wake up.

\--

Every night he still sees him bent over his body. The fiery hair and the stormy eyes, burning, raging. His hands around his neck. He sees the light fading in those emerald eyes, before he manages to pull him off.

The strength in those beautiful, delicate hands. The strength in those beautiful, delicate hands, as they choke the life from his best friend.

He’s not dead, but he may very well be.

He doesn’t blame him, he can’t blame him. (It wasn’t Minhyuk’s fault)

It was all his fault. He knows. (Hyunwoo knows.)

He watches those beautiful, delicate hands tremble, as he realizes what he has done. He crawls over to Hyungwon’s body, tries to wake him, holding him in his arms, sobbing.

Every night he sees the last part of him die. Every night he watches the light fade in Hyungwon’s eyes. Every night he watches Minhyuk break.

Every night he is plagued with the consequences of his actions.

(He knows he deserves it)

Every night he relives his worst nightmare.

Each night he wishes he won’t wake up the night day.

(And yet, each day, he does.)

\--

The nurse ushers him out of the room. Visiting hours are over.

It’s time to go home.

He stops in front of a store window, staring.

The eyes looking back at him are not alive. Not anymore.

They are cold, and dead, and emotionless.

They have to be. He has to be.

There is no other way he could live with himself otherwise. There is no other way he could live with him, otherwise.

He turns the key. He knows he is home. He knows he is waiting. (He is always waiting. Waiting for him to come home. Waiting for him to love him. Waiting for him to forgive him)

But he would never love him. Never again.

He would never forgive him. (How could he forgive him, if he can’t even forgive himself?)

\--

Their love had been magical. A fairytale. But maybe, like a fairytale, it also hadn’t been real.

A myth created to cope with reality. A myth created to embellish the truth.

(Hyunwoo couldn’t love anyone.)

He was simply incapable of such feelings.

The things he had felt were things he had wanted to feel.

The things he had felt were phantoms.

The things he had felt weren’t real.

\--

If this had been a fairytale, Hyungwon would have woken up from his deep slumber. He would have saved the beautiful, bright prince from the beast. They would have escaped together, and lived happily ever after.

But this is not a fairytale.

This is a cruel, and unfair world.

One day, the machines stop whirring and buzzing. All the wires have been unplugged. The door is blocked.

Minhyuk watches as the frantic beeping ends.

Minhyuk watches as the spikes on the monitor slowly roll out into a flat line.

Minhyuk watches as death slowly takes his friend who isn’t his friend.

His eyes are cold and dead, and he feels nothing as he watches his friend who isn’t his friend turn blue.

(That day, Minhyuk is arrested for the murder of his friend who isn’t his friend.)

(That day, Minhyuk doesn’t come home.)

(Maybe, maybe it’s better this way.)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. I just set out to write something awful. And I did.  
> I DON'T KNOW WHY. I'M SORRY.
> 
> for the [hospital] square of the MXbingo.


End file.
